


My Strongest Suit

by talibusorabat (hermitcave)



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/pseuds/talibusorabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser explains to a frustrated Ray why his dress uniform is so important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Strongest Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/gifts).



If you have trouble with the embedded video, click [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lkHk1c2hpw) to be taken to YouTube.


End file.
